A Forbidden Love
by Jesus Mitchell
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has did it once again. He has saved the hidden leaf along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance. But there is a girl that wants Naruto so bad. But after the War he barely talks to her. She tries to get him to notice her, but he usually just glances and says Hi. And to Make things Worse, Naruto has a girlfriend! Did Naruto Finally Find True Love? Or Will she get him?
1. Prologue: Start of the Chunin Exam

I wanted him so Bad. His abs and strong muscles. He was My Hero. And I wanted him inside me. He Walked by me as i bit my lip. He was so perfect for me. I can't believe i was to stupid to realize that the man for me was always there. Such a cutie.

"H-Hi Naruto-Kun" i said hesitantly he looked my way. My knees went weak.

"Oh Hi." Naruto said in the most hot voice. He might have said it normally but it was just so perfect.

"So will i see you at the Chunin Exam today?" I asked with extreme curiosity. Everything he did was interesting. I mean he was Naruto Uzumaki. His whole life is interesting. And i know, After 2 times of trying and failing, he will pass the 3rd time. You can't fail 3 times and not get promoted. Lady Tsunade already told me today that he would move up.

"_**Are you aware of the chunin exams today?" Tsunade said**_

_**"Yes. And Naruto is there. I know he will win. He is great." I said dreamy**_

_**"Yes. Me too. The council has already decided to move Naruto up. They said his strength and Ability has surpased that of a Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and Special Jounin. They have already said he has surpassed me, his dad, the third, and all hokages before him. Concurring all challenges and obstacles. We will move naruto no matter what and sasuke no matter what." Tsunade said.**_

_**"Oh yeah. I forgot that Sasuke is still a Genin. But they both have an unfair advantage." I said.**_

_**"Yes. In the rules i added that they can't use any extra forms. No susanno. No 9-Tails or his chakra. No Mangeko sharigan. No kinjustu. No sage mode."**_

_**I was shocked when i heard this. "So they basically have to rely on there regular forms?" I asked with great curiosity.**_

_**"Yes. Everyone must have a fair advantage." Tsunade said**_

_**"But still they are both strong without all those things! The others won't have a chance! And Naruto doesn't want to automatically be promoted. He has honor and wants to earn it!" I shouted.**_

_**"Thats why i made sure that him and sasuke are on the opposite side of the bracket. They mustn't face each other until the end." Tsunade stated**_

_**"But they can't fight each other! They will die!" I cried out. "I don't want Naruto-Kun to Die!"**_

_**"Don't worry. we will stop the fight and declare both of them Chunin." she said with great authority. "Wait! What about sasuke?" She asked skeptically**_

_**"Its still hard to accept Sasuke back into team 7. He's done alot to hurt us! But he back and we are team and I have to deal with it." And with that i left Lady Tsunade's Office.**_

"Yeah Sakura. Of Course I'll be there. And I'll Win!" Naruto said as he smirked. He walked away. Me staring.

_I want Naruto. But... I ignored him... And hit him. And hurt him...And Now... And Now he has a Girlfriend. Hinata..._


	2. The Chunin Exams Begin

"Time for the First Part of the Chunin Exams" Shikamaru said. "This will test your knowledge of being a ninja. There will be No Cheating of any kind. If you are caught cheating you will be thrown out. You have 1 hour to complete this test."

"HAHAHAHA This is gonna be Easy!" I said with great confidence

"Naruto shut up or you won't even get close to the final part" Shikamaru scolded.

I shut up. I really wanted to become chunin. And I wasn't gonna blow it. I looked towards Sasuke as he gave me a nod. He knew I was gonna Pass it. We both knew the trick to the test. It was that the test was fake and all you had to do is not get caught cheating. Its really easy. There just gonna tell us the groups remaining have passed and moved on to the Preliminary Exams. We're there are 2 scrolls and you have to steal the other scroll from your enemy. Then its the Final exam were you have to fight your way to the top.

"You may Begin" Shikamaru said with much authority. I look outside the window and I see Hinata and Sakura outside. They both waved and I waved back. I think Sakura was waving at sasuke. Her true Love. But i don't care. I have the most perfectest girl ever.

_"Hey Kurama" i said. "Do you wanna take this test?!"_

_Kurama Grumbled "No. They can tell if we switched. Just keep yourself entertained and don't say a word" _

_"Ok" i said disappointingly._ I kinda wanted to have something instead of nothing like i usually do. Oh well. I kicked my feet up on the table and closed my eyes. I see Sasuke's head on the table. I see he fell asleep too. Haha. I'm Glad he Is back. I fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep. And then I hear the words

"You all Pass!" Shikamaru said. "This was a test to see if you were good enough Shinobi to steal intel from your enemy. And those of you remaining did a great job"

"That was easy. Ok next test. Scrolls. Yada Yada Yada. Come on Shikamaru. Lets speed this up" Sasuke said as he sighed.

Shikamaru said "Ok go to the Forest of Death for your next test. You all have 1 hour." I walked out the door and i saw Sakura Standing at the Door right in front of me. She was Close. Inches away from my face. She smelled like Cherries. I took a step back.

"Oh Hi Sakura-Chan." I said "Were you out here the whole time?"

"Yeah. You two fell asleep. We both watched you sleep" Sakura said sounding embarrassed

"Haha. I was probably sleeping like a slob" i said laughing.

"Haha. No. You were actually... Very cute." She said blushing. Sasuke walked past

"See you at the forest" he said smirking. "Hey Babe" he said looking towards Sakura "when are we gonna hook up?" He laughed and walked off.

I sighed and said "ok i'll see you later" and i walked off. When i leave the building I see her. I see her dressed up with my favorite soda and my favorite food. A coke and Ramen.

"Hi Naruto-Kun" Hinata said while blowing me a kiss. I ran foward and i picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. She dropped the items and we held a long memorizing kiss. I get done kiss and I see Sakura crying.

"Hey Sakura. Why are you crying?" Hinata asked

"I just have something in my e-eyes. Darn allergies." She said trying to hold back tears. "I got to go... I'll see you at the second round." And she ran away. I could tell something was wrong. And then something in my heart rang. Those old feelings i had for sakura. Not enough though to make me like her again. But enough for me to check on her. And i know exactly were she went.

"Hey Hinata. I'm gonna go check on sakura. I'll see you at the Forest of Death." I said. I gave her a good bye kiss and i turned Bijuu mode and i was off. There was this one spot over the Hokage Mountain that had the best view. And it was her favorite spot. I was there first. I Powered down and sat down on the third Hokages Face. I stared out over the Village. I looked out and thought. I will be the protector of this Village. Then I heard Footsteps. I knew they were Sakura's so I hoped up from The 3rd's face. And i appeared in front of her.

"Hey. So. Now can you tell me Whats Wrong" i said


	3. Trouble in Paradise

When He appeared in front of me he scared me. But he kinda didn't. He yellow hair flowed in the wind. The way he jumped up. It was so cool. And It Was So Hot. I blushed as he got closer to me. He walked slowly. He walked like... Like... Like a old school pimp. Like a real OG. He had swagger. After the war he seemed to be cooler. I already had mixed feelings for him since i was smaller. But my parents always told me to stay away from him because he is dangerous. I really wanted to be his friend. But being on Team 7 i saw he that he wasn't dangerous. But I was young and dumb. I didn't realize that Naruto was the one for me until too late. He really Loved Hinata and She is my Friend. And I can't do that to her. But the heart wants what the heart wants. I walked foward and tripped over a rock. Naruto Caught me.

"Are you ok?!" Naruto asked with shock. "Are you hurt?!" I blushed as he held me in his Arms. So Big and Strong. I knew i would be safe when I was with him.

"Uhm Sakura are you Ok?" Naruto asked confusingly. And with that I was smacked back into reality.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm Fine. Thank You" i said as i regained balance. "So you came here to see why I was crying? Thats So Sweet."

"Yeah you seemed really upset. More than when Sasuke left. And You are My friend. And friends check up on friends right?" Naruto said. I couldn't respond. I was to busy staring into his big beautiful blue eyes. They were perfect. His Face inches from mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT" He shouted. And The rock i was standing on crumbled. I fell down the mountain. Naruto came right after me. He jumped without hesitation. He turned Bijuu Mode While free falling. And in a instant He appeared next to me and scoped me up. And held me in his hands. Then he stretched his hand and Grabbed onto the Second Hokage's Face. And swung us up flung us back on the mountain.

"Sakura... Sakura... Are you Ok?! I don't know what i would do if I Lost you!" Naruto Said. He sat me down and hugged me. He was so sensitive and caring. I look down at his watch.

"NARUTO-KUN!" I yelled in his ears.

He jumped Back and said "Ouch! That Hurt. Sorry. Its Just..."

"No its not that! You only have 9 minutes to Get to the Forest!" I shouted

"Oh God! Come on Sakura Jump into my arms and we will both go there. Together" he said. It was like a dream. Naruto was gonna hold me all the way there.

"Ok. Lets Go" i said jumping into His Arms. And with that He ran off. He was still in Bijuu Mode. He he said something that Made My Heart Tingle.

"I'll Always Keep you Safe Sakura-Chan"


	4. Fond Memories, Same Feelings

I arrived at the forest of death with time to spare. I set sakura down. She gazed into my eyes. I had a urge to lean in and kiss her. But all of a sudden Sasuke appeared from Nowhere.

"Hey Naruto. Sakura... Anyways Naruto. What strategy are we gonna use when the bell sounds?" He asked with curiosity?

"Well I can use sage mode and find out who has a different scroll than we do. Then i can send a couple hundred clones and steal it. Quick easy no deaths and We'll have some free time. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked

"Yeah. Actually thats pretty smart. When did you get so tactful?!" He asked with great shock

"Well actually It was Kurama's Idea. I was Gonna say do what we did last time." I said embarrassed. He looked at me with a "i can't believe he just said something that stupid" look.

"The last time We Barely finished... And i got the curse mark from Orochimaru!" He shouted in Rage

"Hey. That could've been avoided if you would've move your butt out the way. You just stood there" Sakura said with disgust on her face.

"I was outta chakra from Saving your Sorry Ass!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Who Told you to "Save Me"?! I didn't need your help!" Sakura yelled

"Well i remember you were yelling Oh Sasuke-Kun. Save me. If you actually could do something then maybe none of that would've happened!" Sasuke wailed

"Oh shut up Mr. "I have a Sharigan!" Sakura replied as she got in his face

Sasuke replied "Haha at least i have and Justu! All You Have is Medic Justu! How can that kill enemys?!"

"I Can Punch Rocks and Destroy them!" Sakura countered

"Oh Great! You can punch ricks. Congratulations! Now tell me what type of justu is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Its Not Justu" she said plainly

"Of Course it isn't! You don't have an element! Naruto Has Wind. I have Lightning AND Fire! What the hell can you do?! NOTHING CAUSE YOU ARE A USELESS WORTHLESS NOTHING AND YOU ARE A PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A NINJA!"

Sasuke Yelled

"SASUKE SHUT UP!" I shouted. "She isn't useless. Who care if she doesn't use element justu. She is perfect the way she is. She healed you and me when we were weak. And she has been there for all of us. The motivator and lover. She did everything for you. And she deserves R.E.S.P.E.C.T for everything she has done. She did everything for you before you left! She nursed you back to health, she agreed with everything you said. She brought you food, she visited you when you were sick, she always to go on 1 date with you. And on that day i transformed into Sasuke and almost kissed her was 1 of the best days if my young life! I wish i didn't have to sh*t that day but i was dumb enough to drink the got dang expired milk. And I always liked Sakura. Since we were little kids and everyone shunned me cause i had Kurama inside me. Whenever she came by me i smiled. And Seeing her everyday was all i needed. I wanted to protect all my comrades but i never wanted anything to happen to her. I wanted to go over to her house and maybe watch a movie. I wanted to hold her hand and never let go. I wanted to take her to her most favorite spot and have a nice picnic. And when I wanted to get caught in the rain. And Kiss Her. Thats what i really wanted to do. I wanted to dance with her and give her piggy back rides..."

_"Naruto"_

"And Care for her when she is sick..."

_"Naruto"_

"And sleep over..."

_"NA-RU-TO"_

"And Cuddle and snuggle in bed..."

_"NARUTO UZUMAKI"_

"..." I stopped in mid sentence. I can't believe i just had let out my old feelings line that.

_"Thanks Kurama" i said_

_"No problem. I couldn't let you keep going. Your heart was aching. And It was to much for you." Kurama replied_

I looked around and sasuke was Shocked. And so was Sakura. She was Crying. I might embarrassed her in front of Sasuke.

"I'm Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" i said with remorse. But at that very moment i heard the 3 words that would change the Momentum of the situation.

"YOU MAY BEGIN"


	5. Into The Forest

"Ok Lets Do this Sasuke!" I said. My eye lids begin to change. My Eyes went like little frogs. My eyes turned orange. I was a Sage Now.

"OK! LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" And with that over 50,000 shadow clones appeared.

"Do You know The Plan Guys?!" I asked

"YEAH" they shouted.

"You all have scrolls! And there fake. The first 1 one to bring back our opposite scroll will be the first 1 for the Chunin Exams!" I yelled

"YEAH! lets Dot this!" Shadow Clone 790 said

"I Want to Be a Chunin!" Shadow Clone 10,456 said

"Any Questions?!" I asked. They all look from 1 another. They all knew what I wanted and i knew that...

"Yeah. I have a question!" Shadow Clone 50,000 said. "What was the Plan again?" He smiled and put his hand on his head and started rubbing it. Everyone looked at him crazy. They were mad because they didn't want to hear the plan again. But what they didn't know was That i didn't want to explain it again.

"Somebody Hit Him" i said annoyed. Shadow Clone 49,999 punched him and he disappeared.

"Ok. Anymore Stupid Questions?!" Shadow Clone 49,999 asked. They all stared blankly.

"Ok Then. LETS DO THIS!" I shouted.

"SPLIT UP GUYS! LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" Shadow Clone 1 said. And with that, they all split up and ran into the forest of death. They split into 3 Groups. Then 6 Groups, then 12 Groups then all the way until they were all separated. They disappeared into the forest.

I looked toward sakura. She was still crying. "I'm Sorry Sakura Chan... Come on Sasuke. Lets win this." I said running off.

"About time. See you later Sakura" Sasuke Said Grinning. I saw her look up and watch us run off into the forest. Made me Sad. We ran until she was out of sight and we stopped.

"SASUKE ON YOU LEFT" i said

"Eternal Sharigan" he said. His eyes turned red and he casted the Genjustu. I saw a guy fall from the tree. He was from the mist. 3 others appeared and attacked. They threw kunai's and Shuriken's and Paper bombs and bomb balls. Fast and agile we dodged. Sasuke Ran Swiftly towards the enemy. He pulled out his sword and sliced. The guys armor fell off.

"You Picked the Wrong team to mess with." Sasuke said. "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb Justu" he shot the flames and torched the girl.

"Sasuke they Don't Have the Scroll! Come on lets go!" I shouted.

He Started a chidori to finish off the other kid. He was Barely 12. I could Tell.

"SASUKE STOP IT" I shouted. "THEY DON'T HAVE THE SCROLL! AND THAT CHIDORI WILL KILL HIM!" I looked towards the boy. He shivered. He was very afraid. He Charged up his chidori and he attacked. I Created a clone to save the boy. I turned Bijuu mode and Created a Rasengan and I attacked Sasuke. Our attacks collided. Just like we Did in the Past.

"What are you Doing Sasuke?! Where you Gonna kill Him?!" I asked.

"Yes! They attacked us! They all deserved to die." Sasuke Said

"Well you won't become hokage doing that! You have to look out for everyones best interest... And what YOUR DOING HAS SHOWED ME YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!" My Rasengan Got Bigger and Finally shot back into a tree.

"Are You Ok?" Shadow Clone 50,000 asked

"Y-Yes. Whats You Name Kind Stranger ?" He asked looking towards me. I powered down from Bijuu mode and Said "I'm Naruto. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He looked towards his Wounded friends and said "I'm a Medic Ninja. I can heal my friends."

"Ok Thats Good" i said

"Hey Naruto!" He said.

"Yeah?" I replied

"My Name is Toshigo Uzilagi. And I hope you make it to the Next round."

I looked at him. His Mouth slowly opened revealing his smile.

"I Hope to See You in the next Round Too" i said. Toshigo Created 2 mist Clones to help carry his friends up and away from me and Sasuke. Sasuke Sat up. He sat under the tree looking up.

"So I guess you have really surpassed me Huh?" He asked "Naruto I'm Sorry. Its Just..."

I interrupted him "Its Ok. I forgive you. Just Don't do it again ok?"

He Smiled "ok." He Slowly got up and we continued on.

"Like I Said I'm Super Sorry" Sasuke Said

I replied with "And Like I said! Its OK. You Gotta..."

_"NARUTO!" _

_I stopped. "Yeah what is it?"_

_"NARUTO! We Got the Scroll"_


	6. Trees, Trees and More Trees

"NARUTO!"

I stopped. "Yeah what is it?"

"NARUTO! We Got the Scroll"

"What. Who is This?" I asked

"Naruto 1, 5, 30, and 49,000" they said at once.

"Ok. Location." I said creating another shadow clone turning sage Mode. "Stay Right There!" Then I went Bijuu Mode.

"Hey Sasuke" i said

"Yeah? What are you Doing?!" He asked

"I'm Going to get the other scroll. The clones found it and took it!" I replied "stay right here." And In a instant i was Gone. I was running so fast I was gonna make it there in no time. But then. I was attacked. Someone threw a Shuriken and almost scratched me. It was to Close. I stop and turn around. I see 2 ninja. I look at the headbands and I see the lettering. Its not familiar. It says Rebel.

"Who are you?" I asked

"We are the Rebels forces!" 1 said. "I'm Juhiti!"

"And I'm Craig"

"Dirt Style, Dirt Seperater Justu" Craig Said. And with that the forest slowly started to move. And There was a Huge space for us to Fight. I was stunned. He was using Wood Style. As I could tell those 2 were brothers. So the other one probably could use wood style too.

"Wood Style, Burning Forest" Juhiti yelled. And then tree's that were on fire surrounded me. I could barely breath. I was Suffocating to death.

"Wood Style, Flaming Leaf Fall Down Justu" Juhiti Yelled. And all the leaves on the trees surrounding caught fire and they all fell off at once. They were good. And they could use Wood Style. I was impressed. But I remember What Itachi had said when he was reanimated.

"Every Justu has a Weakness" his voice echoed in my mind.

"I can beat this!" I said. I ran around in a circle. I kept going and going and i sped up real fast. The Trees stopped burning cause of the momentum. That Created a Tornado and Spun the Leaves around and made them stop burning. But i still Had 1 problem. I was still trapped between those trees.

"Lets Go Kurama!" I shouted. I jumped up and I began to transform. My orange Aura began to expand. Kuramas Face Began to form. Each Tail Grew 1 by 1 until I had 9. I reached Maximum Height after about 3 seconds and I fully transformed. I was Huge. I was Way Over The Forest. I could see where the ending spot was. I could See everything around that forest. But 1 thing caught my eye. I was memorized. It was sakura in the most prettiest dress ever. It was red. It sparkled in the light. She wore red heels and was wearing make up. She was astonishing. I see her gaze up and look at me. We made eye contact. She stared deeply into my eyes. Hers eyes sparkle. I began to lose control of my Chakra and i transform back into myself. I begin to fall back down to earth. Me not taking my eyes off Sakura. I reach half way to hitting the ground.

"Wood Style, Wood Cutter Justu" they both yelled jumping from a tree. I turn around and i see both of them 3 feet away. They were gonna stab me! I couldn't dodge. All i could do was hope kuruma would heal me before i bled out.

"Not So Fast!" I hear. And All a sudden I see 7 shadow clones that appeared from no where. 6 of them had Rasengans. And the last one had threw the scroll at me. The Brown Scroll. We had the white scroll and now we got the brown one. And They Struck. Those 2 wood style users were finished. The impact of the Rasengans hit them and sent me flying back. Into the trees. I landed Safely on a tree. The shadow clones disappeared. And I couldn't find the bodies of those two Rebels."

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke Yelled Coming out of Nowhere. "You Got the scroll right?"

"Yeah" i said "I thought i said to stay put?!"

"Yeah but i knew you would mess something up" he said jokingly

"Wait?! How did you find me!" I asked

"Well first the forest split. And i saw the big freaking fox!" Sasuke yelled "lets turn into animals so when we are walking we won't get attacked."

Good idea. Transformation Justu, Toad Justu." I said. I transformed into a small frog. And sasuke transformed into a snake. He slithered and i hoped all the way to the end. We come to a shrine. Like the Last time. We transfrom back and we walk in. We open the Scrolls and out pops Shikamaru

"Do I have to Explain it?" He asked

"No." We both said

"Good. I can't believe this took you 30 minutes. A new record. Any ways. You have made it to the Preliminaries. Unless There are very little groups you will move to the final portion of the chunin exam. You guys will have 3 day to train and do whatever to the next test. We'll send a bird to tell you guys where to go. Ok Bye Guys. See you later." And He disappears. Sasuke Runs off to God knows were and i walk out the back door. Sakura was there waiting for me in that dress i described earlier.

"Congratulations Naruto!" She yelled. She ran towards Me and Gave me a Big Hug. It was nice and warm. I never wanted he to let go. And neither did she.

While still holding me she whispered "hey Naruto. Meet me at your favorite spot in the world 2 days after today at 6:00pm. I'll see you there." As she walked off i couldn't believe that this had just happened. It was really surprising. I wanted to see more of sakura than ever before. Then I realized a shocking factor. I realized that Sakura Haruno (the girl that i used to worship) had asked me on a Date!


	7. The Date

It has been 2 days. And Todays the Day I was going to go out on a date with Naruto. I slid up that red dress i wore on the day of the Chunin Exams. I put on everything i was wearing that day. I can tell Naruto-Kun really liked that outfit. I really hope Hinata doesn't mind me going on a date with Naruto. Well she went on a mission right after the written exam. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her. So I won't worry about it. It was dusk. The sun was setting. And kids were running home. And i saw a lonesome leaf float along in the wind. I started walking to Naruto's Favorite place but a horrible thought filled my mind. What if Naruto didn't come?! What if he was sitting down on his bed deciding to come or not to come. I wasn't getting stood up. So I changed direction; and headed to Naruto's House. I walked for about 15 minutes. And I was at his front door. Condo plating to knock on his door or not. What if didn't want to go. So i turned around and started to walk when i heard Naruto Yelling to someone.

"Uh Don't forget to notify me on where the Chunin Exams will be held. Ok?!" Naruto-Kun Said Walking out. He opened the door and was shocked to see me there. I could tell because he tripped and fell on top of me. He lifted his body up up and his face met mine.

"Oh My god Sakura-Chan! I'm Sorry." He said embarrassed. He help me up and I saw him. And he looked good. He Was wearing an orange suit and black tie. He had greased his hair back but it popped up right after he got off me. He looked good. Real good. I bit my lip. He was so Sexy.

"Dang Naruto-Kun." I said impressed "you look good. You look real good!" I winked at him "ok. Lets Go"

"Ok" he smiled slyly. And We walked on.

"Uh can you tell me where we are going?" He asked

"Hahaha. You don't know where your favorite spot in the world is? I'm just Kidding. I'm Taking you to a fancy Restaurant." I smiled with delight.

"Oh. Ok. I had a feeling. So. Do you know That You! Sakura Haruno one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Asked Me! Naruto Uzumaki on a date?!" He asked

"Haha your funny. Yes. I realize that i asked you on a date. Its more of a Celebration Date. To Congratulate you" i said

"Haha YOUR Funny" he laughed "I haven't been promoted yet! Haha so thats not the reason" he said

"Ok. Ok. Ok you got me. I just wanted to take you out on a date." I said blushing.

"Oh Really?! Thats a first" he said

"Haha Naruto-Kun" i laughed "Your so funny"

"Hey? Is this the spot?" Naruto Asked. I looked up. And i saw the resturaunt Titled The Uzumaki

"Yes. This is the Place!" I said laughing

"I HAVE RESTAURANT NAMED AFTER ME?! THATS AWESOME!" He Yelled. "HOW COME I NEVER SAW THIS BEFORE?!" He asked

"Haha. Because the finished it when we were off at war." I laughed. " I haven't been here myself. Everyone tells me its really good. Especially The Rasengan. He almost died when I said that. "Hey Naruto. Lets just go inside and See. Ok?"

"OK!" He yelled. And with that we walked in. It was huge. Alot of people were eating at the Uzumaki. They had a whole bunch of pictures of him and his adventures. They even had me and sasuke and everybody else Major naruto has come in contact with. They had our heads as tables. They had Novelty naruto action figures and lunch boxes. The waiters and waitresses wore that costume Naruto Usually wore. It was like a Sanctuary of Naruto.

"Look who's here!" A waiter yelled "Our Boss And Inspiration Naruto Uzumaki" and with that they clapped and cheered.

"Wait? Boss?!" He shouted

"Yes Boss. The Manager sends all your checks to your house. We figured since we used you for all this stuff, we could make you the boss. Also you saved the village. And you don't have to do anything either. This practically runs itself. Manager pays us, pays the bills and sends the remaining money to you. Its alot of money" the waiter explained

"You know what?! Just keep doing what your doing. And I will check my mail later." He said "Can Me and the Lady have a Table." He said.

"Yes. You get the executive Suite" he said "Follow me to the elevator"

"What is this? A Hotel?!" Naruto Asked. I laughed. He was so Funny. I looked up and saw a TV. Guess what was playing. The Movie We Made when we were in the snow. Hahahahaha thats funny. They seemed to Have all the Memories from our adventures. Good memories. When we were on the elevator I saw so much. It was one of those glass elevators. The waiter hit the "Naruto and Friends Floor"

"Hey. Who is the Manager?" Naruto asked

"Oh you know him. Its Konahmaru. He does a great job for only being 12." The waiter replied. That sly Konahmaru. I had feeling it was him. We reached our floor. And There was A table right next to a huge window that let Naruto and I see the whole restaurant. It was amazing. Konahmaru Did a great job. We sat down and the waiter took our order.

"I know transformation justu. I can Transform into any person you wish." Our waiter said. I thought long and hard about who i wanted to serve us. And Then i got it.

"Sasuke Uchiha" i said. He did as i wished. And he turned into Sasuke. It was so funny that we had "Sasuke" serving us. We sat there and Talked and discussed what was going on in our lifes. He was just so sexy. Everything he said was interesting. And then "Sasuke" our waiter came up with drinks.

"Cokes from the Lovely couple downstairs" he said

"Who?" Naruto asked. He pointed down and we saw them. It was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh. Ok. Those look good." I said.

"Yeah. I know right" naruto said. We both grabbed the cokes and took a drunk them all the way down.

"Those Were GOOD!" Naruto belched.

"I know." I said smiling. I burped quietly but Naruto still Seemed to hear me.

"Ha. You have the cutest burp ever" he said. We joked and laughed. It seemed like every minute i was losing control of my thoughts and body language. Naruto Seemed to as well. But we kept joking and laughing. The food came. Naruto had the "Rasengan ". And I have the Sakura. Haha it was so funny.

"Y-You know W-Hat" Naruto said. "I L-O-V-E U" i laughed. I hit my head on the table.

"Ouch!" I yelled "T-That Hurt" i said wearily. "I Love you to Naruto-Kun. Hehehe"

"Hey! Don't s-*hickups*-ay that" He bobbled. "Hinata is Right Behind me." I looked behind him.

"Holy Shit. S-She is!" I shouted! Lets get out of here!" Naruto took out his wallet.

"Sasuke!" He yelled "Check!" The waiter came but he wasn't sasuke anymore. He was a Giraffe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A GIRAFFE" he yelled "WERE DID YOU WITH SASUKE?!"

"I'm Still Sasuke." He Said.

"Sakura! Do you see the Giraffe?! " Naruto screamed

"YES! I see it. Where d-did it come from?!" I asked

"Haha. You said Come. Hehehehehhehe" Naruto Laughed

"Hahahahahhha. I did say come didn't I?!" I asked while laughing.

"Yes! Giraffe Sir. Can you please escort Hinata out of here!" Naruto asked

"Uh Thats Not Hinata. Thats Neji" he said.

"NEJI IS DEAD YOU SICK GIRAFFE!" Naruto Yelled. "THERE IS NO WAY HE IS ALIVE"

"Its a Picture. And its a Small picture." The giraffe said. "Did you have and drinks tonight?"

"NO!" I said. "Just those Cokes from Ino and Shikamaru. Your a stupid Giraffe." Then colors started to swirl around.

"Naruto... Sakura... Please go home... Your drunk" the giraffe said.

"NO I'M NOT" naruto yelled "I'M Per... I'm Peeeer..." Then he slammed his head on the table.

"NARUTO! NO DON'T DIE!" I yelled "I LOBE YOU"

"I'll have Konahmaru Take you home."

"NO!" I yelled "Take us to My house! Our Date isn't done Yet." So they took us to my house and I plopped him on the couch next to me. I turned on some tv and started stroking Naruto's Head. His hair is so soft. Like a babies bottom. He eventually Woke up.

"Sakura Haruno. I love you and I want you so bad." He said

"Ditto" i said. He leaned in and stopped 90% of the way to my lips. I had to finish it. I went the other 10% and we were making out. I wanted him so Bad. I wanted him to take it.

"Oh Yeah Baby" i yelled! "I want you. Do it Please do it."

I woke up in my bed with a huge headache.

"Oh God what happened last night?" I said to myself "Ouch. God." I looked down and see myself naked

"Why am I naked"?!" I feel someones foot touch my leg. I jumped. I checked to see who it was. I look under the sheets and I see Naruto. In My Bed. Naked as well.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT" I YELLED


	8. What Happened Last Night!

**_Ok. Before I start the story back up i want to apologize for the "lemon" story i wrote. I really had no idea what a lemon story was because i am not on FanFiction a lot. I still don't know what a lemon story is. But I took it down because i got a lot of comments saying to take it down because it was inappropriate . And the Only Reason I Wrote that type of story is because i got tones of comments in This Inappropriate story in the first place . I really had no idea it was Against the FanFiction Agreements. But I read them and i saw MA. Meaning Adult Content like murder nudity and other adult stuff. When I went to publish the "inappropriate story" i in fact did not see MA and should not have published it to M instead. And For the Picture, that was my bad. I really couldn't see the picture because i have got it from Yahoo Images. Just Overall Sorry. And Below in the comments can you please tell me what a Lemon is. And Next Time , Guest Commenters, do not encourage me to do something against the Rules and Regulations of FanFiction. Because I don't read any stories, i just write stories and I have not read the Guidelines. I am Sorry for disappointing you. And I am Sorry For My Actions. Anyways If you didn't read the "Other Story". Naruto and Sakura Had "Relations" (if you don't understand what "Relations" mean then you don't need to know) and Sakura had recorded the whole thing. And its On Video Tape. Enjoy The Rest of the Story!_**

**_SORRY_**

I Got From the Bed where Naruto Was Laying and Quickly put on some of my clothes. I was So Confused. I really don't remember what happened after We Left "The Uzumaki". Lucky Me I had Camera's all around my house. So I can See what Happened. I stared at Naruto's Motionless body. I was so Happy. I don't why I was happy but I walked by the mirror and i saw myself. I looked like i was glowing. And I felt accomplished for some reason. I tried to stop smiling but i couldn't. I was Happier than Rock Lee when He was Training. So I knew something had happened last night. I continued walking and i came to a door. It was painted to look like my wall. So No one could break in and steal My Surveillance footage. I Reached for the door nob (which was also painted) and I went in. I was Still Smiling. I started to hum as I walked in. I sat down in my chair and pulled up everything that happened yesterday. It started at 12:00am. I had to Skip to about 10:30pm. Thats when I saw Me and Naruto Sitting on the couch. Then right before my eyes me and naruto started kissing. It was unbelievable. I Kissed Naruto Uzumaki! I Kissed Him. And We Kissed for a Long time. I was Kinda happy. But disappointed in myself. How could I not remember me kissing naruto. And it wasn't a Kiss. We were Making Out. As I watched i realized what happened that night. And memories came back. I realized why i had that strange sensation of pleasure and delight. I watched what I did, and What He did to me, and I remembered. It was Amazing. He really had feelings for me. And He Really loved me. And The Shadow Clones. Wow he really knows how to please a girl. But As The video finished, i sat there memorized by what happened last night. I hope Naruto didn't remember. But I had to get him out of my house. He couldn't remember what we did last night. I had to take him back to his house. I ran to my room and Naruto was Still asleep. I was watching the tape for like a hour and a half. Oh Well. Its Not like i'm complaining. I'm glad he was asleep. Made it easier for me to sneak him out my house. I quickly dressed him, while getting a quick look at his equipment. It was big. Anyways i pick Naruto up and threw him in a huge potato sack. I couldn't let anyone see him. So i picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. And I started on my walk. It was a Nice day. I almost made it to Naruto's House and dropped him off in his bed but something unexpected happened. Hinata Was Standing in front of his door. I was very cautious. I knew she was gonna be questioning me why i was going to his house. I snuck around to try to find another entrance. There was only his window. I jumped up on his ledge and slid the Window open. I was Going in but then Ino Saw me.

"Hey Sakura! Uh What are you doing?" She asked

"Nothing! Just Uh... Just Uh dropping off this sack of potatoes!" I said hesitantly

"Through The Window?" She asked

"Uh I-I will tell you later" i said as i climbed in all the way. I went in and emptied the sack on Naruto's Bed. He was still sleep. I tucked him in and I left Naruto There. I hope no one finds out


End file.
